The invention relates generally to needle-based medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a passive safety shield for a needle of a needle-based medical device which shields the needle prior to releasing from a device. Needle shielding devices come in a variety of forms that do not allow for easy and passive activation and disconnection from a hub, such as a catheter introducer hub. Furthermore, needle shielding devices typically protrude into the catheter introducer hub and occupy the volume of the female luer connector, thereby interfering with hemostatic valves and seals.